


Yahoo email deletion

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gonna kick some yahoo in the head." Ray didn't sound the least bit apologetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yahoo email deletion

"Ray. Ray! RAY!" Fraser caught up with his partner in the hallway. "Where are we going?"

Ray seemed agitated, and didn't slow down. "Don't ask, don't tell, Fraser. You don't wanna know."

Fraser kept pace with him and waited, knowing that Ray in this kind of mood couldn't help but explain. He wasn't disappointed.

"Gonna kick some yahoo in the head." Ray didn't sound the least bit apologetic.

Fraser decided he needed more information before he could remonstrate. And besides, the process of clarifying sometimes helped Ray to calm down. "Yahoo?" he said.

"Yeah, Yahoo." Ray clenched his fists. "I'm gonna— I'm gonna—" He stopped, breathing heavily, facing away from Fraser. "I'm gonna kill those fuckers," he finished grimly.

Fraser was worried. "Ray, look at me. Look at me! What's happened?"

Ray whirled around and grabbed Fraser's uniform, shaking him. "Criminal negligence, Fraser! Criminal fucking negligence is what's happened! Wanton destruction of property! Those _assholes_!"

"Ray!" Fraser put his hands over Ray's fists and held them still to prevent any damage to the uniform. It was like tethering a cyclone. He repeated, slowly and clearly, "What happened?"

Ray met his eye, and said, "They fucked up Estrella30's email account. She lost 250 fucking emails."

"Oh," said Fraser blankly. Then, "Oh _dear_." He released Ray's fists, and Ray released the uniform, and Fraser smoothed the two crumpled patches where Ray's hands had been. The fabric was hot from Ray's hands.

"You're not gonna stop me, Fraser," said Ray.

"No, Ray," Fraser agreed. "Although I may have to arrest you afterwards." He hesitated, and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "You might find Diefenbaker to be a willing accomplice."

"Yeah?" Ray looked surprised, though whether by Fraser's lack of intervention or this revelation about Dief, Fraser wasn't certain.

"Oh, yes." Fraser looked down at his wolf, who barked sharply, then back up at Ray. "He takes his email very seriously."


End file.
